emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Fortune Street
Fortune Street is a side collab by TheRunawayGuys. A board is typically posted after a main collab is finished. Each board lasts between 5-10 parts, and guests are sometimes featured. Description "On occasion, we become entrepreneurs on weekends!"https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ-nEMx5LgUlwuSC7FA7e8ZlwHnaGbjkf Characters *Chuggaaconroy as Bowser Jr. (Yoshi's Island-Mario Stadium)/Donkey Kong (Slimenia-) *NintendoCapriSun as Yoshi *ProtonJon as Waluigi *A.I. as Slime (Yoshi's Island) *Lucahjin as Daisy (The Observatory and Robbin Hood Ruins) *JoshJepson as Donkey Kong (Mario Stadium) *SuperJeenius as Stella (Slimenia and Delfino Plaza) *MasaeAnela as Carver (Mt. Magmageddon and Mario Circuit) *StephenPlays as Luigi (Peach's Castle) *Tom Fawkes as Slime (Pirate Ship) Boards Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Island featured the A.I. as the guest, and the board consisted of 6 parts. #'Yoshi (NCS) - 10715G' #Waluigi (Jon) - 9729G #Slime (AI) - 8134G #''Bowser Jr. (Chugga) - 3913G'' The Observatory The Observatory featured Lucahjin as the guest. The board lasted 5 parts. #'Waluigi (Jon) - 10206G' #Daisy (Lucah) - 5835G #Yoshi (NCS) - 5641G #''Bowser Jr. (Chugga) - 3637G'' Mario Stadium Mario Stadium featured JoshJepson, and the board consisted of 8 parts. #'Bowser Jr. (Chugga) - 10269G' #Waluigi (Jon) - 13359G'Jon had earned more, but Chugga had reached the ank with the target amount meaning Chugga won, and Jon finished second. #DK (Josh) - 8433G #''Yoshi (NCS) - 6852G Notes *This was the last time Chugga played as Bowser Jr. Slimenia Slimenia featured SuperJeenius as the guest, and the board lasted 6 parts. #'''Waluigi (Jon) - 10469G #Stella (SuperJeenius) - 9148G #DK (Chugga) - 7202G #''Yoshi (NCS) - 6722G'' Notes *This board marked the first time Chugga played as DK. Delfino Plaza Delfino Plaza featured SuperJeenius again and lasted 6 parts. #'Waluigi (Jon) - 12018G' #Yoshi (NCS) - 9399G #Stella (SuperJeenius) - 2890G #''DK (Chugga) - 1075G'' Notes This is the first time someone finished under the starting amount. Mt. Magmageddon Mt. Magmageddon featured MasaeAnela and the board in total lasted 8 parts. #'DK (Chugga) - 10534G' #Carver (Masae) - 10133G #Yoshi (NCS) - 8821G #''Waluigi (Jon) - 4717G'' Notes *This board is the closest a guest has come to winning the game, with Masae getting over the target amount, but getting done in by Chugga's dumb luck - getting a warp, Masae rolling a 7 to warp her away, then Chugga rolling a 3 to reach the bank. *This board also marks the first time Jon finished in place that is not 1st or 2nd. Robbin Hood Ruins This board featured Lucahjin, and lasted 10 parts. #'Waluigi (Jon) - 10629G' #DK (Chugga) - 10465G #Daisy (Lucah) - 9389G #''Yoshi (NCS) - 7471G'' Notes This is the longest board, as pointed out by TRG and Lucah multiple times. At the end of Part 10 when Jon won, Jon shouted 'we're free!' The board as a whole took 2 hours 37 minutes. Mario Circuit This board featured MasaeAnela as the guest. The entire board lasted 8 parts. #'Waluigi (Jon) - 10513G' #Yoshi (NCS) - 11503GG NCS had earned more, but Jon had reached the bank with the target amount meaning Jon won. #Carver (Masae) - 9718G #''DK (Chugga) - 8030G'' Peach's Castle Peach's Castle featured StephenPlays as the guest, and it lasted 5 parts. #'Yoshi (NCS) - 10018G' #Waluigi (Jon) - 8379G #DK (Chugga) - 8370G #''Luigi (Stephen) - 5362G'' Pirate Ship Pirate Ship featured Tom Fawkes as the guest, and it lasted 6 parts. #'ProtonJon - 16699G ' #Tom Fawkes - 15464G #Chuggaaconroy - 8462G #NintendoCapriSun'' - 5660G'' Notes *This board is notable as it is the only board so far to have it's original target amount of 12000G instead of TRG's setting of 10000G. Wins Ordered by wins (ties broken by average amount earned) #ProtonJon - 5 Wins #Chugga - 3 Wins #NCS - 2 Wins #Masae - 0 Wins, 9925.5G #Josh - 0 Wins, 8433G #A.I. - 0 Wins, 8134G #Lucah - 0 Wins, 7612G #SuperJ - 0 Wins, 6019G #Stephen - 0 Wins, 5362G Stats *Over the 9 boards played at the 10000G target amount, Jon has actually earned over 90000G. Jon has earned 90019G. *Out of the 3 main RunawayGuys, ProtonJon has earned the most with 90019G, NCS has earned the second most at 76542G, and in last place is Chugga with 63459G. *Out of the guests and A.I., MasaeAnela has earned the single highest amount with 10133G. The lowest single amount earned was 2830G by SuperJeenius. *The highest amount made by anyone was ProtonJon on Mario Stadium with 13359G (although he didn't win). The lowest amount made was by Chugga on Delfino Plaza with 1075G. *The highest winning amount was 12018G on Delfino Plaza by ProtonJon and the lowest winning amount was made by NCS and won with 10018G in Peach's Castle. Memorable Moments *Yoshi's Island - became the starting point for Waluigi's bridal boutique. References Category:Collabs